1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a drowsiness determination device and method for determining the drowsy state of an occupant and a non-transitory storage medium storing a drowsiness determination program.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have been known drowsiness determination devices that determine the drowsy state of an occupant (for example, see Japanese Patent No. 5326521). Japanese Patent No. 5326521 determines the drowsy state of an occupant on the basis of the movement of the head of the occupant in a curved section.